While computer users may desire to set up the operating systems of their personal computers in a heterogeneous manner, substantial benefits can be realized by entities having multiple employees when the operating systems of the computing devices utilized by such employees are set up in a homogeneous manner. For example, remote administration, support and troubleshooting such computing devices can be made much simpler, more efficient and less expensive if the computing devices are homogenous insofar as their operating system settings and the applications installed thereon. Traditionally, the marginality of such computing devices is maintained through the use of directory services, wherein a computing device utilized by an employee of such an entity provides credentials to a directory service and, based upon such credentials, the computing device receives appropriate settings and applications, such as can have been established in advance and in a homogeneous manner by an information technology (IT) administrator of such an entity.
Unfortunately, before a new, or erased, computing device can meaningfully communicate with such a directory service, initial operating system setup options may need to be established. For example, the operating system may require a user to accept an end-user license agreement before the computing device can be utilized in any meaningful manner including, for example, establishing the aforementioned communication with a directory service. As another example, the operating system may require a user to set various network settings, personal assistant settings, or other like initial operating system setup options before the operating system can facilitate the computing devices communication with the directory service. Such initial operating system setup options are, then, typically selected by the individual employees of the entity, and may not be selected in a homogenous manner. To avoid such a situation, IT administrators are typically forced into a time-consuming process of having to reinstall an operating system from scratch in order to ensure that the initial setup options are set in a homogenous manner for each computing device associated with the entity.